1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode package with several kinds of pads, and all elementary parts fixed by the reflector.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED is a lighting device that has quickly developed in recent years. Compared with traditional light sources, the advantages are smaller volume, short response time, long life, low driving voltage and better anti-shock capability. According to chip type and manufacturing process control, various kinds of monochromatic LED lighting devices could be produced.
A certain monochromatic LED matches a specific composition of phosphor powder, which could produce white light visible to humans using the optics principle of complementary colors. The best combination of light emitting efficiency includes a blue LED and a specific composition of phosphor powder at present. In addition, arranging the red LED, the green LED and the blue LED in a package closely, which could produce a white light visible to humans vision using the optics principle of complementary colors, too.
With Lumen per Watt (Im/W) provided by an LED device improving progressively, the high power white LED device has already approached the performance of the traditional incandescent lamp. However, various application problems of traditional package structures have arisen.
For example, conventional LED devices are electrically connected to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) via dual-in-line-package (DIP) pins, but this approach can form voids when poor quality solder paste is used or man-made soldering errors miss some pins. Furthermore, the thickness of the whole package structure cannot be thinned out further.
Therefore being able to offer a kind of LED device that can be combined closely with circuit board is very important. The LED device can be applied when the least number of LED devices are required to output various kinds of color. The embodiment of the present invention has various kinds of solderable circuits for user to vary outputting light color or luminous intensity in accordance with demand. Moreover, it can reduce the quantity of LED devices per unit area.